


Thorn Squadron Part 1: Claiming the Bounty

by Smut_Squadron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cathar, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Solo, Femdom, First Dates, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hands Free Orgasm, Human, M/M, MILF, Machine Sex, Mirialan, Multi, Nautolan, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Romance, Siblings, Straight Sex, Togruta - Freeform, Twi'lek, Voyeurism, Zeltron, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Squadron/pseuds/Smut_Squadron
Summary: The members of Thorn Squadron, recon squadron of the Rebel Alliance, tasked with finding a new base to replace Yavin 4, have a tendency to get a little frisky with one another between missions.NOTE: All content intended as parody. I do not own Star Wars.





	1. Tyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twi'lek ace pilot Tryus Sedara finds himself in a surprising entanglement with one of his fellow pilots.

  
  


**CHAPTER I:**

**Tyrus**

 

Of course, on their last day on Yavin 4 it would be the hottest day since the Rebellion had established their secret base on the forest moon. The preparations for the last transports to leave were going well, as emergency evacuations go, but it was just so hot. Hot enough that a number of the fighter pilots had peeled their flight suits down to the waist. Among them was the human Tyrus found himself unable to look away from. Sweat beaded on his broad shoulders, and ran in rivulets down his muscular back. The glistening sheen highlighted the human’s caramel-colored skin against the pale gray of his X-wing as he hoisted in supplies and made the final checks to his fighter.

The human climbed down and reached into his pack, lifting his canteen out and emptying it over his head. He shook the water out of the dark curls of his hair and looked over at Tyrus. Tyrus began to slowly-

“Tyrus! TYRUS! Thorn Three, pay attention! You’ve got one on your tail!”

“Wh- what? Where?” The twi’lek pilot snapped back to attention, hands instinctively maneuvering in response to the threat, “I can’t- I can’t see him!”

“I’ve got him,” a second voice on the comm channel assured him, “Raise your rear shields.”

The moment Tyrus was able to divert power to his rear deflector shields, the pursuing TIE erupted into a fireball as a proton torpedo impacted with its hull.

“What are you doing?” Tyrus snapped, “Save your ammo. We’re gonna need it against that cruiser.”

“You’re welcome,” Thorn Two replied flatly.

“Cut the chatter, boys,” Thorn Leader commanded, “We’ve got about ten minutes before those transports get here. Let’s make ‘em count!”

After dispatching another two TIEs, the three fighters rejoined their squadronmates in assaulting the imperial patrol cruiser.

“Stay clear of the topside, those quad lasers will rip you to shreds,” Thorn Two warned Tyrus as he swept along the port side of the cruiser.

“Like I need you to tell me that,” he replied smugly, “I can handle myself just fine, Gora. I don’t need you to handle me.”

“Heh.”

“I-I mean-”

“Hey, I’m just tryin’ to look out for you, Tails. Suit yourself,” the human peeled away from Tyrus and spun his way under the ship, hammering the weakened aft shield. Tyrus could feel his face grow flush all the way back to his lekku as a series of beeps and whistles came through the fighter’s internal comm,

“Well no one asked you, Arthree, so just shut up.”

After a few frenzied minutes of dodging and blasting, Thorn Leader exclaimed, with relief palatable in her voice, “That’s it! They stopped firing! Their weapon systems are down!”

“And just in time, too,” a new voice added, as two GR-75 transports dropped out of hyperspace, escorted by the remainder of Thorn Squadron.

“Looks like y’all had all the fun without us,” a pilot said.

“Fine by me,” another interjected, “Let’s get these whales to safety and then get back to base for some well-deserved r&r!”

“Fuck yeah!” added a similar-sounding voice.

Thorn Leader cleared her throat,

“I think you mean back to our temporary asylum for r&r, and after that, back to finding an actual base before the Empire tracks us down!”

“Yes, Ma’am,” the squadron droned in unison.

“Good. Now let’s get our asses out of here before they can repair those guns. Ready for the jump, Commander?”

“Roger that, Captain. On your mark.”

“Let’s jump.”

 

* * *

 

In one of the many orbiting city-structures over the planet Ithor, Thorn Squadron sat crowded around a distinctly civilian-looking meeting room table, listening to Thorn Leader debrief them on their successful escort mission. Green skin contrasting against the orange of her flightsuit, the Mirialan woman gestured broadly over the hologram map that dominated the table. Tyrus couldn’t help but notice how the harsh light of this room brought out the streaks of silver that had begun to form in her dark blue hair. His eyes drifted from her straight bob to the dark curls belonging to the man who had saved his life; Devari Gora, Thorn Two. Tyrus watched the tight curls bounce back and forth as the human shook his head, and then added something that Tyrus wasn’t paying enough attention to hear. The two continued, with other flight leads chiming in, until he heard someone say,

“What do you think, Thorn Three?”

“H-huh?” he asked. Thorn Leader shook her head,

“I said, what could we have improved on from our handling of that encounter?”

“Oh, well, besides making sure we prioritize use of heavy ordnance for designated targets,” Tyrus shot a smug glance toward Devari, “I don’t think there’s much we can do, besides asking the Empire nicely not to patrol so much.”

“Hmmm,” she replied, eyebrow raised, “Along with ‘pilot attentiveness,’ I’ll keep that in the mission log. Any other thoughts?”

“Well,” Devari said, blue eyes sending a shock down Tyrus’ spine as they met his, “I think we’re doing a damn good job out there.”

“Yeah,” Tyrus scoffed, “Sure, if you call barely surviving a damn good job.”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

“Well,” Thorn Leader said, cutting them off, “Other than that,” she continued, standing up to a palpable wave of excitement from the other pilots, “I’d say we’re done here. I’ll see everyone back here in two days, ten hours.”

A chorus of cheers erupted from the room, as each pilot stood and made their way out to make the most of the next 58 hours. Tyrus wondered what he would do with his time in the city while the other pilots enjoyed the debauchery he could already hear them planning. He’d briefly considered making a visit to the planet surface, but decided against it after being informed that those who venture down aren’t allowed to leave. He was pondering this when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You doing alright, Sedara?” Thorn Leader had caught up to him, her face showing genuine concern, “You can tell me about anything that’s going on, you know. I’ll try and help if I can.” Tyrus caught a glimpse of Devari turning and heading down the far corridor before turning to face his CO.

“Uh, no, Ma’am, I’m doing just fine. Thank you, though.” He parted himself from her and made his way out into the wide hallway that formed one of the station-city’s main streets. He could hear her mutter something about “kids” before her voice was lost behind him in the sea of sounds coming from the crowd around him.

The street was packed with a diverse mix of locals and travellers. This station boasted over a dozen hangar complexes, making it the de facto stop in the system for both tourists and lifelong spacers. Thankfully, the peaceful nature of the Ithorian people had kept the Empire from cracking down on traffic here. He had a feeling that if the Empire found out they were harboring rebels, that would change in a hurry. Either way, the Empire wasn’t here now, and the city was beautiful.

After purchasing what he took to be some kind of cooked meat on a stick from a streetside vendor, Tyrus kept walking, slowly nibbling on the spiced meat and letting his mind wander. Naturally, it wandered where he found it wandering more and more recently; to thoughts of Devari. He didn’t know why he couldn’t keep his mind off of him. Though, he had to admit, Devari had saved his life earlier that day, so he supposed it was only natural to be thinking about him. Perhaps not specifically about his glistening pecs and abs in the heat of Yavin’s sun, but whatever.

After finding a trash droid to dispose of the stick he’d stripped of the surprisingly succulent meat, he detoured down a narrow alleyway he’d found, connecting to one of the less-travelled streets. He found himself where he’d been spending more and more time between missions, staring out the two-meter high viewport at the planet below. The planet was beautiful, lush with vegetation that covered the continents in various shades of forest green, punctuated with explosions of vibrant, flowering fields. Even bathed in the light of the slowly setting sun, the view wasn’t enough to keep his mind off his squadronmate.

Why did he have to be so mean to him? He’d never been anything but nice to Tyrus. If anything, too nice. Maybe that was why, because he always had that stupid, arrogant, charming smile. Maybe if he just-

“Hi Tails.” Tyrus froze in place as he heard Devari’s voice from behind him, “You come here too, huh?”

“Uh, I uh, hey there Gora, yeah, yeah I do…” Tyrus found himself unable to turn and look him in the eye, but he could feel him getting closer.

“You know,” he said slowly, stepping up behind Tyrus, “You can call me Devari. Or Dev,” he added, close enough now that Tyrus could feel his warm breath on his lekku, “If you want.”

“Uh, y-yeah, sure Deva- D-Dev,” Tyrus stammered, the blue of his face reflected in the viewport turning a deep, rich violet.

“It’s a beautiful view, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, uh, yeah, it is.”

“You know, it’s even nicer when you share it with someone,” Devari added. Suddenly, Tyrus felt the human’s hands sliding over his hips.

“Uh, uh, y-you know that I’m a guy, r-right?”

“Yeah,” he said, a hand now grasping between Tyrus’ legs, “I can tell. You can tell I’m a guy, right?” Tyrus tried to pry his mind away from thoughts of the bulge of Devari’s cock as it pressed against the small of his back,

“Y-yeah, I, uh, I can tell.”

“Is that a problem for you?” Tyrus shivered at this, unable to even think before he feebly replied,

“N-no…”

“Good.” One of Devari’s hands slowly, gently, pushed on Tyrus’ cheek, turning his head to face Devari, craning over the twi’lek’s shoulder. Before he could even process what was happening, Tyrus felt the human’s lips pressed against his in a kiss.

Tyrus closed his eyes and felt himself swept away by a wave of sensation, having a hard cock pressed against his lower back, having his own twitching member slowly stroked through his flightsuit, being held from behind, being kissed. As the pair were silhouetted against the stark hallway by the brilliance of the setting sun, gleaming in rays cast around the planet below, Tyrus was aware only of Devari’s touch. He was consumed by the embrace, by the strong arms around him and the tender kiss on his lips. He was so deeply indulged that he felt himself follow as Devari pulled himself away from the kiss, weakly whispering, “Wh-why’d you stop?” before hearing Devari laugh. He opened his eyes to see that same electrifying blue gazing back at him out of that damned handsome, smiling face.

“I think maybe we should go somewhere more private, don’t you?” The buzzing of a cleaning droid passing by suddenly reminded him of where they were.

“Uh, y-yeah…”

 

* * *

 

The door of the suite slid shut with a hiss, and before it was fully closed, Tyrus was lost again in the embrace of the man who had stolen his thoughts for so many weeks. The man who had saved his life. The man who now stood over him as he flopped back onto the bed. The man who put a hand on each of Tyrus’ knees, spreading his legs apart and sliding between them, leaning down to kiss him again, and again, and again.

Tyrus was aware for only a moment what a vibrant purple his face must be before Devari began kissing his neck and slowly undressing him. He made quick work of the flightsuit, without even stopping to look. He carefully stripped away the vest, then the collar, then each snap of the suit, slowly peeling away the orange husk, revealing his hairless blue chest, smooth skin beaded with sweat.

“Are you too hot?” he asked, “I can turn down the temperature.”

“N-no,” Tyrus answered, “W-well, yes, but, i-it, it’s good.”

“Good,” he answered, planting a firm, but tender kiss on his lips before returning to sending waves of pleasure out from his neck through his whole body.

“I-isn’t this the ambassadorial complex?” he asked, feeling his flight suit being peeled away from his upper body, sliding down his back, Devari kissing his way down each of the twi’lek’s arms as he stripped off the sleeves.

“Well well, look at you, Tails. Not just a pretty face, huh?” he asked jokingly, kissing Tyrus’ neck, then his chest, making his way down his body, punctuating each phrase with another kiss, “When you make enough friends… around the galaxy… big favors… aren’t as hard… to come by… as you’d think.” He stopped after kissing just below his navel, and Tyrus felt the pressure of the flight suit holding him down was becoming more than he could bear.

“So,” he panted, “Is this how you make friends?” He felt a hand against his chest as Devari leaned right in front of his face,

“It’s one way,” there was that smile again, “But only for very special friends.” he kissed him again, one hand stroking his face, then slipping all the way back and slowly finding its way along his lekku, electrifying his body as his flight suit was finally pulled away, his desperate cock ereupting out and crashing against the hard surface of Devari’s stomach.

“Well hey there,” Devari said as he pulled away, “You really are excited! That’s good,” he continued, standing and quickly starting to disrobe himself, “I’m excited, too. Take a look.” With that, he dropped the suit around him, all at once exposing the chiseled contours of his body, his strong, muscular legs, and the biggest fucking cock Tyrus had ever seen, “Well? What’s on your mind, Tails?”

“I-I.. You… That…”

“Uh-huh?”

“That’s…” He sat up, “What are you, part wookiee? That thing’s fucking enormous!”

Devari laughed, “You know what?”

Tyrus was so transfixed by the girth of the thing hanging in front of him that he gradually leaned forward, until he was on his hands and knees, before looking up and asking, “Wh-what?”

“It gets bigger.”

“Banthashit!”

“No, really. But, I, uh… I need your help with it,” he explained, stepping closer.

“O-oh yeah?” Tyrus asked, the musky odor finally reaching his nose.

“Yeah.”

“A-and how do I do that?”

“Just like this.” With one hand on the side of Tyrus’ face, he slid his cock into the twi’lek’s mouth. Tyrus felt the head part his soft, wet, lips. He felt the thick shaft push them slowly even further apart. He felt Devari’s pulse through the veins snaking along the underside, throbbing against his tongue. He felt his head swim as he began to suck on this massive thing, he heard Devari’s breathing quicken as he took as much of the human’s cock into his mouth as he could, eagerly pressing it against the back of his throat before Devari pulled away, letting the full mass of it spring to attention, pointing straight out at him.

“Thanks.”

“Y-you’re welcome…”

“Stand up for me.”

“Okay,” he replied, standing up and feeling Devari wrap his strong arms around him, pulling him into another embrace, only this time with their exposed genetalia touching. As they kissed, and as Devari gently stroked his lekku, Tyrus felt his cock twitch with excitement as it gently rubbed up and down against Devari’s. He was already about to burst as he heard him say,

“Turn around for me.”

“Mhmm.” Tyrus turned and he felt Devari’s hands on his hips, thumbs slowly caressing the dimples above his ass.

“Bend over.”

“Mmm.” Tyrus slowly bent over the bed, quickly snatching a pillow and placing it under his head. He dropped his face onto the soft, cool pillow, arms shaking and quivering too much to support himself. He felt as if his whole body was shuddering. This was it. Holy shit, this was actually it. He felt Devari’s fingers, covered in something slippery, sliding between the soft curves of his ass and gently probing him. He gasped, naturally.

“Take it easy,” Devari said, applying more of the slippery solution, pushing first one, then two fingers inside of him, “I promise, I won’t hurt you.”

“Th-thanks,” he exhaled as he felt the tip of Devari’s cock press against him. Devari leaned down and kissed him once more, and then, he finally entered.

Tyrus gasped and shut his eyes tight the moment he felt himself being spread open by the monster making its way into him. The moment of surprise and pain subsided, though. Devari didn’t lie; he was very, very gentle. Centimeter by centimeter, he felt it slowly slipping inside, stuffing him full of hard, throbbing, hot human, pushing against his prostate, sending shockwaves of tingling pleasure through him,making his own cock twitch and dribble out a string of precum. Waves of agony and ecstasy washed over him until, eventually, Devari stopped pushing. They were both still for a moment, and then he said,

“You ready for the other half?”

“WHAT!?”

“Ah-ha-ha-ha! I’m just kidding!” he assured him, “I’m just kidding, okay?” He leaned in and kissed the back of Tyrus’ neck, “You’re doing great.”

“Th-thanks, y-you too.”

“Thanks. I’m, uh, I’m gonna start moving now.”

“P-please.”

With that, Devari began to slide his cock out, and then back into Tryus. Then again. And again. And again. Each thrust was a microcosm of the surge of sensation that had lingered over what felt like so long, compressed on top of itself, and surging in wave through his body over and over and over. Tyrus could feel his shallow breath spreading out over his face against the pillow, panting and quivering as Devari thrust into him. Felt something building inside of his chest, and before he could stop it, he was moaning between his shaking breaths. Every sensation, from the throbbing veins of the cock inside him, to the heat of Devari’s body, to the gentle, but oh so strong grip of the human’s hands on his hips, was rippling through his body, over-filling his mind and coming wordlessly out of his mouth.

After an unknowable length of this, he felt a hand stroking his lekku, up and down its length, in time with the thrusts. That bastard was attacking his weakest point, stroking the sensitive head-tail as he kissed its base at the back of his head. Finally, as it all was becoming too much, he found his words again.

“Oh, ff-ffuckk, D-Devari…”

“Mmmn, Ty… Ty, I, have to tell you something.”

“Wh-ha-oh FUCK, w-what?”

“I think you’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Wh-what? Hmmn…”

“Ye-yeah, ever since Yavin, ever since we got formed up together, I thought you were the most beautiful person in the whole galaxy.”

“O-oh-ohh-hh…”

“And, and, seeing how close, how close we came to losing you today, I couldn’t- I couldn’t go another night without doing something about it.”

“O-o-ohhhh, D-Dev… oh, ffFUCK, DEV! Dev! D-” he was cut off as his face was guided into another kiss from behind. With their lips locked together, he closed his eyes, felt himself being fucked, his mouth kissed, his lekku stroked, and by the time he felt Dev’s load surging into him, Ty was already shooting his own sticky mess onto the sheets.

 

* * *

 

Tyrus stepped out of the refresher, still drying himself as he saw Dev lying in bed. He set down the towel and walked over to the heap at the foot of Dev’s bed. He started to pick up his things and said,

“That, uh, that was really great, Go- I mean, Dev. I’ll just, uh-”

“What? Hey, hey no, no, come on, stay! Stay, come here, I want to show you something.” He let his suit drop back to the floor and made his way over to the bed, crawling in and, without realizing it, feeling himself cuddle up to the human, who threw an arm around him and said, “Lights out.”

As the lights shut themselves off, Ty asked,

“Again? Already?” Dev laughed,

“No, dummy, look. Blinds open.”

The blinds of the viewport opened themselves, revealing the view of the planet below, illuminated in a shimmering whirlwind of glittering lights.

“W-what?’ Ty asked, awestruck.

“It’s the plants. Every year at this time there’s a bioluminescent bloom. Some of the forests get so bright you can even see them from up here.”

“Wow…” Ty marveled, a feeling of warmth washing over him as he took in the organic light show below, wrapped in the warm embrace of the man with whom he found himself so thoroughly enamoured. “It really is a beautiful view.”

“Yeah,” Dev replied, “Yeah it is.

 

 


	2. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A number of Thorn Squadron pilots have entered into a sabacc game with very unique stakes.

**CHAPTER II:**

**Twins**

 

The dim, flickering lights barely lit what constituted a room in the shoddy motel the zeltron twins had booked. Nevertheless, it was enough light to play sabacc by, and enough to see everyone’s faces. That was all they needed.

“Stars over threes,” Kana said, “I win.” The other pilots groaned as she raked in the pile of chips.

“Well, that’s it. I’m out of money,” exclaimed the fair-haired human, “You two wrung us dry yet again.”

“Yep,” added the tall nautolan, “I’m out, too.”

“Same here,” the togruta said, her long head-tails waggling as she shook her head.

“Oh, c’mon, Zed, Do, Ash, don’t quit now! Things are just getting fun! Say, how about we bet something other than credits?” Kana pleaded.

“Like what,” the twi’lek seated beside Zed asked, “blood?”

“Clothes. Strip Sabacc! C’mon! I’ll even put myself at a disadvantage, look!”

Kana stripped off her thin undershirt, exposing her ample, red breasts. They hung down slightly under their weight, but retained their round, firm shape. They parted and bounced minutely as she raised her hands and said, “See?”

The room was quiet for a moment. Kana could feel their stares, and feel someone averting his gaze.

“What’s the matter, Zed?” She teased, “Never seen any this big? Or you just never seen ‘em in red?” The human’s face flushed as he looked at her to say something, but then looked away and said,

“Uh, thanks, Kana, but w-I, uh, we should go. Leisa and I promised to help out with calibration testing tomorrow morning.” He stood, joined by the green-skinned woman at his side, she herself hiding her face, as well as the chadra-fan across the table, hopping down from her elevated stool and turning for the door.

“Oh, come on now, Zed, Lei, it’s just a joke! Stay and have fun!” Kenta implored, “Not you, too, Yebi! Oh, fine. You sticks in the mud!”

“Over-achievers!” Kana added, watching the three depart, and the door slide shut behind them. “Well,” she said, leaning forward and letting her tits swing pleasingly over the table, “With those wet blankets gone, who’s ready to have some real fun?”

 

* * *

 

Hand after hand, the game continued through the evening and into the night. Gradually, the pilots lost more and more of their clothing. The togruta, Ashana, Thorn 4, with her long, elegant head-tails hanging across the soft curves of her thick frame. The quiet human woman, Alli Kray, Thorn 11, toned arms crossed over her tight, muscular chest, covering the gentle curve of her petite breasts. The nautolan, Dowan Frell, Thorn 10, arms behind his head, sculpted chest exposed, revealing the tattoos covering his rigid serratus and latissimus muscles to match the ones spiraling their way down his many head-tendrils. In the heat of the enclosed room, all of their nearly nude bodies had begun to bead with sweat.

Kenta could feel their frustration rising, along with it he could feel their desire. He knew they each wanted to win, but that, more importantly, they wanted everyone else to lose. To be exposed. To be revealed. He could sympathize. It would be so easy to put them at ease, to wash away their tension, their nerves, their ire. But where would be the fun in that? He knew his sister, and what she had planned. And he knew it was just the kind of fun they needed.

“Say there, Do, you really do have a swimmer’s body, eh?”

“Ha-ha,” replied the nautolan flatly, “You’re a real comedian, Ken. Just deal the cards.”

Kenta glanced his his sister’s direction. Without even a wink, they both knew it was time. After Kenta dealt the next hand, and the following round of bets, Kana declared,

“Alright, I’m all-in.” She pushed her pile of chips into the center of the table confidently.

“Me too,” challenged Alli, muscles visibly flexing in her arms as she pushed her own stacks to the center of the table.

“Nope, I’m out this hand,” Dowan declared.

“Same,” agreed Ash.

“I’ll call,” said Kenta, “Can’t let my little sister win every time.” They each revealed their cards and, as planned, Kenta won. “Well, dear sister, you’d better toss those little panties of yours on the table, because it looks like you’re done.” Kana did just that, turning around before sliding her lacy undergarments down from her waist, over the curve of her hips and down her long, slender legs, bending over and exposing her shapely ass to the table.

“Looks like bust for me too,” said Alli. Standing and quickly slipping off her panties, dropping them to the floor and revealing the neatly trimmed patch of her dark pubic hair.

“Augh,” Kana cried in mock frustration as she sat down, “I really wanted to play more, too! I was having so much fun. Darn it.” As she talked, she reclined, careful to lean her chair back just far enough that her bare pussy was exposed from between her spread legs. She could feel their eyes drawn to it as she felt a bead of sweat drip down across her labia.

Kenta didn’t look. He focused on excreting his pheromones. They had always been stronger than his sister’s, as she had always relied too much on her physical appeal. He could feel the others acquiescing. He could feel them becoming more suggestible. Perfect.

“Awwwww,” Kana droned, “Hey! Wait a minute, I still have something I can bet!” She reached over to her bag, kneeling on her chair and presenting her pussy and ass to the table. She rummaged around for longer than she knew she needed to, and returned with a handful of datachips, which she scattered onto the table. She took one, clearing out its displayed value, and entered the text,

 

O R A L

 

“There,” she declared, “Whoever wins it, gets it.” She grinned and added, tossing one to Alli, “You can keep betting, too.” Both twins watched her face as she considered it, knowing what would happen, but nervous as ever that this would be the time it didn’t work.

“Alright. Here.” She tossed in a chip reading,

 

H A N D J O B

 

and returned to her seat. “Let’s play.”

“Alright!” Kenta cheered as the others returned to their positions, “Now this is a game!”

 

* * *

 

As the game went on, the twins eagerly watched as their compatriots fully disrobed and began wagering with higher and higher stakes. Chips bearing terms like

 

S I X T Y - N I N E

 

C R E A M P I E

 

C H O K I N G

 

A N A L

 

All piled up at the center of the table, only to be won, lost, and passed around, until, eventually, they all began to pile up before the twins’ seats. The heat of the room paralleled the elevated tension. All five of the players breathed heavily, their naked chests heaving, bodies damp with sweat. The game continued to escalate in this way until the twins finally made their final move.

As Kana dealt out the cards, she made a point of looking around at the others, ensuring their suspicion, and doing her best to look as if she was trying to read their faces. While they all judged their hands, she began to slip her brother one of the cards from her hand. She slowly slid her hand across the edge of the table until-

“A-HA!” Ashana shouted, standing so quickly that her heavy tits bounced and shook. “I KNEW it! You two have been cheating this whole time!”

The others too, rose from their seats, casting accusatory glares at the twins, who slowly retreated from the table.

“Okay, okay,” Kenta started, hands held up in a mock defensive gesture, “You got us, we cheated.”

“But!” Kana countered, “But! We’ll pay back everything we won, right now, promise!”

“Everything?” Dowan asked, the fleshy ridges along the shaft of his cock flaring out as he became erect, pushing the table aside and advancing on the twins, as they backed slowly toward their beds. The twins tore their gazes away from this sight to share a knowing glance before replying, in unison,

“Everything.”

 

* * *

 

Kana lay on her back in bed, the muscular, green figure towering over her, spreading her legs apart and letting his cock rest on her stomach, flared tip resting just above her navel.

“You ready for this?”

“Mmmmm,” she purred. He pulled back and began pushing himself against and between her labia, the flares on either side stretching her pussy wide open as the head slid inside. The girth of the thing was impressive, even without the stiff, fleshy ridges. They pushed against her as they entered, scraping the walls of her pussy before folding in under the pressure, so that as he slid himself further inside her, it was as if she was being penetrated again and again and again.

“Oh, fuck, Do… You’ve really got something special down there, don’t you? We’ve gotta do this again.”

“Don’t you think you have something more important to be doing with your mouth than flattery?” Ashana asked, kneeling over Kana’s face, her orange labia already glistening wet.

“As a matter of fact, I think I do,” Kana replied, “I think I’ll start ri-” She was cut off as the togruta lowered herself onto her face. Kana was overwhelmed by the sensation of having a pussy shoved against her mouth for only a moment before she set to work on it. She pushed her tongue between the soft, wet lips and ran the tip back and forth along the inner wall of her pussy before pushing it up against her clitoris. She felt it grow swollen and stiff as she played with it with her tongue. Finding it sufficiently erect, she pushed her tongue back inside, forcing it as deep as it would go, while pursing her lips and beginning to suck on Ashana’s hard clit. Applying pressure with both her upper lip and tongue, she continued to suck, knowing by the wordless moan this elicited that it was working as intended.

 

* * *

 

Kenta lay back, hands at his sides, as Alli mounted him. He felt himself brush against her pussy, and the sensation of the wet trail it left along his shaft was enough to make him shudder slightly.

“You better not give out on me halfway through, Ken. We’re not finished til I’m finished.” She shifted and, in one forceful motion, took his cock all the way to the balls. He felt himself throb inside her as she leaned down next to him and continued, “And I mean to finish a few times.” He couldn’t help but bite his lower lip as he watched her abdominal muscles flex and shift, showing off her strength as she undulated her core, forcefully moving his cock in and out of her pussy, without him even beginning to move. He started to put his hands on her hips, and he heard her hiss through her concentration, “Don’t you fucking lay a finger on me, boy. This is my time.”

“Yes, ma’am,” a quickly replied, dropping his hands to the side and simply enjoying the view. As she flexed and thrusted, even contracting her inner muscles around him, he turned his gaze over to his sister, watching as the other two had their way with her, and saw that she was reaching her hand out toward him, even as she was blinded by Ash’s wide hips and thick thighs. He stretched out, just barely being able to lock his fingers with hers, to take his sister’s hand and share with her the pleasure of being made good use of. The pleasure of being taken. The pleasure of giving their squadronmates all the pleasure they desired. It was bliss. And they felt it together.

 

* * *

 

Kana pressed her tits together, gently rubbing her own nipples as the stiff ridges of the girthy green cock pushed their way through the soft, supple flesh of her breasts until Dowan stopped trusting, and unleashed a blast of hot, thick cum all over her face, her neck, and the ample shelf of her bosom. He pulled back and shot another sticky glob between her tits, and another, letting it leak out and dribble down her stomach, pooling in her navel, before he was satisfied and pulled himself away.

 

* * *

 

Kenta focused as well as he could working his tongue in and out of Alli’s pussy, all the while the sensation of the thick, wide ridges of the cock pushing its way inside of him becoming almost too much to bear. He tried to stop it, but he felt himself cumming, shooting hot spunk up into the air, only to fall back onto his own stomach, as he could sense the two kissing directly above him.

 

* * *

 

Kana watched her brother, pressed between the two, using him as a buffer. She watched him, echoing the motions as Dowan thrust into him, pushing him into Alli. Her enjoyment of this sight was only broken up by the aggressive grinding of Ashana’s pussy against hers, and by the occasional jolt of the togruta’s stiff clit brushing against her own.

 

* * *

 

And so the night carried on, the twins being fucked in every way they had imagined, being used in every way possible to take the pleasure they had stolen in their rigged game. The fervor continued into the wee hours, and only ended after the three exhausted and thoroughly satisfied pilots had pulled their clothes back on, and left the two to handle themselves. And there they stayed, wet, sticky, covered and dripping with sweat and various fluids. A sore, spongy, ecstatic mess, hands clasped together and absent-mindedly giggling as the three left and the door hissed shut behind them.

 


	3. Kydar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorn Squadron's self-proclaimed droid mechanic takes some time off from work to enjoy her favorite hobby.

 

**CHAPTER III:**

**Kydar**

 

“Well, besides making sure we prioritize use of heavy ordnance for designated targets, I don’t think there’s much we can do, besides asking the Empire nicely not to patrol so much.”

“Hmmm, along with ‘pilot attentiveness,’ I’ll keep that in the mission log. Any other thoughts?”

“Well, I think we’re doing a damn good job out there.”

“Yeah, sure, if you call barely surviving a damn good job.”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

Kydar sat on the floor of what they were calling the droid service bay, clad only in her thin undershorts and shirt, listening back to the audio logs of the debriefing while she fiddled with the droid components she was meant to be fixing. Her long, messy hair frizzed up around her head as she sat cross-legged on the floor, grease and oil dirtying both her clothes and her fur. She let herself become absorbed in listening to the two men on the recording, her eyes, obscured behind the thick goggles she always wore, drifting away from her work to the datapad sitting just beside her. 

“Well,’ she thought aloud, “I think that’s enough work done for today. I think it’s me time now.” She slid the parts aside and picked up the pad, pulling up a list of holovids and selecting one to play. All the while, listening to the Tyrus and Devari’s voices loop again and again. “Why can’t you boys just be honest with each other?” she mused, “It could be so… beautiful.”

At this she set the pad down and let the holovid play, projecting itself into the air in front of her. The view was a top-down of the men’s showers back on Yavin 4. Specifically that of two particular stalls, one of which was currently occupied by a certain feminine twi’lek boy, quietly singing a song to himself as he washed up. Just the sight of his slim, soft frame was enough to get her excited. 

“So cute,” she muttered, slipping a hand into the waistband of her shorts, slowly walking the tips of her fingers downward. Oh, how she missed that old temple base. So big, so ancient, so many nooks and crannies for her ‘little birdies’ to hide. “Oh, speaking of,” she said, “Arthree, turn on.” The droid activated, lights blinking on from the corner of the room. “Come here and review visual logs. Time to see what my new little birdies have brought me.”

The droid rolled over to where she sat, fingers slowly crawling their way into her crotch, and its holoprojector sputtered to life. The hologram it displayed was much less risque image than the other. It was simply a video of Devari, getting something to eat, walking through the city streets, talking with some locals. Plain. Simple. Decidedly non-sexual. Boring.

“Ahh well,” she said, “nice work, Arthree. Keep the video playing until the transfer is complete. Don’t want someone to find these vids hiding out in your memory banks, now do we?” She returned her attention to the other recording, as well as to the work she had already started. Her fingers made their way down to her cleft, the fine layer of fur covering the soft, puffy mound of her outer labia already wet with anticipation for… “Here it is,” she declared, gazing intensely into the hologram.

Tyrus stopped singing as he heard someone step into the showers. A towel was tossed onto the rack behind the stalls, and Devari stepped into the shower beside his, wearing nothing but a smile. Kydar pushed her fingers inside, feeling that familiar tingle as they brushed past the inner lips, and started to probe inside.

“Hey there, Tails. Mind if I join you? I didn’t catch a chance to scrub up earlier.” She could see the twi’lek’s blue cheeks turning violet. 

“Uhh, uh, yeah, yeah, sure. I mean of course.”

“Mmm,” he replied, already turning on the shower and letting the water run down over his tight, muscular body.

“Mmmmmn, yeah. This is the good stuff.” She reached out and paused the playback, “I don’t wanna miss this part.” She twisted herself around, free hand reaching into her toolbox, procuring from a certain special compartment a large, phallic object with several switches on the bottom. She set it down and shed her shorts. The thin cloth left a dark line along the floor as she slid them down and off her legs, the byproduct of her self-pleasure already having overflowed, dripping down through the crack of her ass and onto the floor. The fur of her crotch and thighs would be matted and sticky for a while, but that was fine. She didn’t mind getting messy. Especially for this. 

She resumed the playback and pressed the tip of the purple phallus against her eager, wet opening and began to slide it inside. She felt a quiver race up her spine, the device doing its job well even just this far into her, as she intently watched the holovid.

“Hey, uh, that was a nice little song you were singin’ when I came in, Tails. Where’d you pick that up?”

“O-oh, uh, uhm,” as Tyrus stammered, she could see his face grow an even deeper violet. She didn’t even register the voice saying,

“Hi Tails. You come here too?” from the other vid.

“It, uh,” the recorded Tyrus continued nervously, “it’s just something my mother used to sing to me.”

“I see,” Devari said, turning to face Tyrus with a smile, “It’s very pretty.”

“Uh- uh, yeah. Th-thanks,” he stammered, turning away. Kydar watched eagerly, pushing the device deeper, relishing the sensation of its textured shaft against her soft inner walls. She felt another tingling wave wash over her body as she watched Tyrus’ face grow an even deeper violet as he noticed his penis growing erect. He bit his lower lip, looking down and shaking his head as the head engorged and the veiny shaft swole and grew and stood at attention. 

“Oh…. fffuck,” Kydar moaned to herself, “That’s it, that’s so good, that’s-”

“You know, it’s even nicer when you share it with someone.”

“Wait, what?” She turned her attention to the other recording, suddenly seeing Devari enveloping Tyrus in an embrace. Chest pressed against his back, hand on his hips. Her whole body was rocked with a surge of sensation. “Wh-wha?”

“Uh, uh, y-you know that I’m a guy, r-right?”

“Yeah, I can tell. You can tell I’m a guy, right?”

“Y-yeah, I, uh, I can tell.”

“N-no fucking way,” she panted, legs beginning to shake.

“Is that a problem for you?”

“N-no…”

“Good.”

As the two men kissed, Kydar lost herself in the crashing spasms of an orgasm. Assaulted with pleasure, her mind could only conjure two thoughts; “Holy Shit,” and “This can’t be real.” 

“A-a-arthree,” she stammered, sitting back up and staring at the droid, “Play that last bit back would you?”

“Is that a problem for you?”

“N-no…”

“Good.”

Holy. Fuck. She could barely believe her eyes. Or her ears. Or anything. It was all coming true. It was all real!

“Ohhhh, Arthree!” she cried, kissing the droid on its transparent dome, “This is why you’re my favorite. Loop that whole exchange for me. Don’t stop playing it.”

She watched the two men embrace and kiss again and again. As she watched intently the sight of brown and blue lips exploring each other so eagerly, she let her hands wander all over her own body. She cast aside her shirt and fondled her breasts. She felt her hard nipples poking out through her fur. Maybe not the biggest tits, she thought, or the perkiest, but they’re enough to do this, and she pushed one breast up to her mouth, letting a faint moan escape as she sucked gently on her own nipple. 

Her eyes darted back and forth between the two men, lovingly embracing each other, lips locked together, and the image of their wet, naked bodies, side by side, with Tyrus trying to ignore his raging erection. Her hands darted back and forth across her body. Left hand squeezing her tits, stroking her clit. Right hand forcing the thick shaft in and out, the heel of her palm making a slapping sound against her puffy, wet vulva. 

She knew this wasn’t enough. Not for something this huge. She needed to play with herself more. This needed to be amazing. If she could just free up both hands, if she just had something to…

“Say, Arthree, bring out your grabber arm for me, huh?” The droid complied, the grabbing device shooting out of its chassis and pointing directly toward her messy crotch. “Good, good, now, uh, grab a hold of this for me, okay?” The droid’s arm took a hold of the purple device, gripping it firmly by the base. “Okay, now, I need you to, uh, to push it in and out, okay?” The arm immediately began to extend and contract, forcing the thick object in and out of her. 

“O-ohhh, f-fuck… Okay… Here we go.” She resumed wildly pleasuring herself, hands squeezing and stroking and caressing everything she could reach. With one hand pushing each of her tits up into her mouth in turn, eagerly, desperately sucking on her own nipples, leaving round, wet patches of fur around them, she moaned, “Mmmn, faster…” The droid complied. With one set of fingers vigorously stroking her clit, pushing it up and down, side to side, she panted, “H-harder!” The droid complied.

With her favorite toy plowing rhythmically into her, she caught her last glimpse of the two men kissing, of the two men showering, before she felt the muscles of her abdomen begin to clench. She felt her whole body begin to tense and shake as waves of pleasure began to rise. As intense, rumbling ecstasy crashed over her, she locked her legs around the droid, threw her head back and cried,

“Oh-ooohhh, f-fuck, f-FUCK MY PUSSY! I’M CUMMING!” She felt her whole body shake, felt her muscles twitch and convulse, felt her very core scream out, the robotic cock still thrusting in and out of her, sending surging waves of pleasure ripping through her, until her climax peaked, and she felt her body beginning to loosen again, leaving her sprawled out on the wet floor, a sweaty mess of damp fur and fluids. 

With the droid arm still pushing her toy in and out, she muttered,

“St-stop, Arthree, you can stop, we’re done.” The droid released the toy and retracted its arm, letting the fake purple cock rumble across the floor. Kydar let her head drop back to the floor and let out an enormous sigh. After a moment with her eyes closed, simply appreciating what she had discovered, she said, 

“Good work, Arthree. Good work.”


	4. Devari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devari shows Tryus the sights.

 

**CHAPTER IV:**

**Devari**

 

Dev smiled as he stepped out of the refresher to see that Ty was awake. He was lying in bed, dressed only in one of Dev’s shirts, which billowed around him and hung down well past his slim waist, and he was smiling up at Dev as he stepped out.

“Well hi there, cutie. What’s that look for?”

“Oh, nothing,” Ty replied dreamily, “just enjoying the view.”

“Oh yeah?” Dev asked, cocking an eyebrow, “Well how’s this for a view?” He dropped the towel he was holding around his waist and spun about, the display eliciting a round of giggling and catcalls from the giddy twi’lek. Dev stepped over to the chest of drawers, its ornate, antique construction matching that of the other furnishings, a sign of the stature this room’s regular occupants held. He pulled out a pair of undershorts from the top drawer and slid them on, turning around to see Ty lying on his stomach, head propped in his hands, staring. 

“You know,” he said as Dev stepped toward him, “Don’t be alarmed when I tell you this, but I think you might just be handsome.” 

“Oh, however will I cope with this sudden realization? I’ll have to-” Dev was cut off by the sound of his own stomach growling. 

“You’ll have to eat something, it sounds like.”

“Ha ha, I supposed so,” Dev said, scratching the back of his head nervously before asking, “Are you hungry? Let’s go get something, you know, together.”

“Hmm,” Ty mused, rolling over and flipping up the bottom of Dev’s shirt, flashing his bare, blue buttcheeks. “I’ll have to get some more clothes. I suspect this probably isn’t in line with their dress code. Let’s stop by where I’m staying so I can change, then you can show me where the best food in the city is, Mister ‘Friends-Around-The-Galaxy.’”

“Sounds like a-” Dev hesitated, “good idea.” Ty scoffed,

“You can say it. It sounds like a date.” He shot Dev that smug smile of his. “Because it is, you lucky boy. Toss me my unders and suit,” he said, sitting up and pulling Dev’s shirt up over his head. 

Dev bent over at the foot of the bed, gathering up Ty’s things from where he’d left them scattered the night before. He heard Ty continue from behind him, 

“You really should consider yourself lucky. I’ve never put out on the zeroth date before. You really w-woaaah!” Dev heard the loud thump and Ty falling backward against the headboard and spun around. He tried and failed to stifle his laughter as he saw Ty, lying back with his head against the carved wood, lekku tangled up in the shirt, standing up straight from the back of his head and hanging over the headboard. 

“Owww” Ty moaned, rubbing his head, “Hey! What’s so funny?”

“N-nothing,” he still couldn’t help chuckling, “it’s just, ha ha, you look like a loth-cat.” Ty stared back at him blankly.

“What the hell is a loth-cat?” Dev shook his head.

“Nevermind. Here, let me help you.” Dev climbed into the bed over Ty and began trying to untangle his shirt from the soft blue head-tails. 

“Ha-ha! You’ve fallen for my trap!” Ty declared as he threw his arms around Dev’s neck and began kissing him, pressing his soft, blue lips against Dev’s again and again. Dev cried out in faux anguish, each word escaping between fervent kisses,

“Oh… no… what… ever… will… I… do?” Dev swiftly slid an arm underneath the impassioned twi’lek and picked him up, flipping them both over and landing flat on the bed with Ty atop him. Ty laughed as the shirt flew off, his lekku swinging around and settling on his shoulders as he braced himself up, hands finding themselves pressed against the human’s broad chest. 

Dev felt the slender blue fingers gently tracing their way over the scars that crisscrossed his body. Dev tensed slightly in anticipation, but thankfully, Ty didn’t ask about them. Instead, he sighed and slumped down, arms wrapping around Dev and face coming to rest against his chest. He sighed again, then looked up, deep green eyes meeting Dev’s. He shook his head and asked,

“What are we doing?”

“Uhh,” Dev found himself a bit dumbstruck at this question coming from the twi’lek resting in his arms. He gazed into those hypnotically dark, rich green eyes, searching for some meaning behind them, trying to see what the twi’lek truly felt. Eventually, he said,  “Well, I thought we were getting lunch.” Ty smiled, then laughed out loud. He kissed Dev again and said, “Right. Let’s actually get ready then.

 

* * *

 

Dev stood outside, leaned against the building where Ty was staying. He watched as the crowd flowed through the street. The sea of ithorian faces punctuated by other species, most barely visible among the towering creatures, various brown shades of leathery skin dominating the crowd. Only the occasional outsider was visible, faces peeking out between eyestalks, taking in the sights of the floating city. Dev wondered briefly if many of these spacers and travellers had as many stories as he’d collected, hopping from alien spaceport to alien spaceport. As he pondered the world of possibilities spread out before him, he heard the door open, and Ty said,

“So, how do I look?” Dev turned and let his eyes wander over the twi’lek, his soft, slender form accented by his casual clothing. A wide brown strap of plain leather ran over his forehead, curling around his ears and connecting to two smaller straps around the base of his lekku. A light, beige tunic hung gently on his shoulders, affixed around his waist with a matching leather belt. The end of the tunic flared out, doing an admirable job of hiding Ty’s noticeably wide hips, and gave way to a pair of simple, snug-fitting black pants. The pants were made of a smooth stretch fabric which complimented his slender legs, as well as, Dev noticed, hugged the twi’lek’s round, firm ass confidently. “Well?”

Dev smiled as Ty looked up at him, smug confidence for once abandoned, replaced with honesty as those big green eyes stared into his, eager for approval.

“Fantastic.”

“Great!” Ty grinned. “Let’s go!” He bounded down the steps, looking back over his shoulder and beckoning Dev to follow him. After taking just another moment to enjoy the sight of Ty’s earnest cheer, he did. 

The two walked through the dense crowd side by side, Dev leading the way as they followed the flow of the crowd toward the main dining district. He felt Ty’s hand brush against his several times before he felt Ty’s fingertips against his. Slowly, the slender blue digits nimbly crawled their way into Dev’s hand, until their palms touched, and Ty’s fingers slid down and interlaced themselves between Dev’s. Dev looks down at his hand and curled his fingers, clasping Ty’s hand in his. He held his hand and looked up to see his nervous expression give way to a smile, as he lay his head against Dev’s shoulder. 

They continued through the crowd, hand in hand, taking in the sights and sounds of the city, until a street vendor approached them. The toydarian flapped his way up to Dev and said, 

“Ey, you there, big man, you need some jewelry, eh? For your lady friend? C’mon, I show you. Finest jewels this side of the Maw, I promise you. Perfect for a beautiful woman.”

Dev looked at Ty, then back the the insistent merchant,

“Uhh, no, thanks. We’re all right.” The two continued on their way, and after a bit, Dev turned to Ty and said, “Huh, that was weird, right?” Ty, looking distant, replied,

“Mmmm.” They continued on again, only to be stopped a short time later, by another shopkeep. 

“Excuse me, young lady, can I interest you in a fine scarf? A new headdress perhaps? All of our goods are hand-made and custom tailored, I assure you that-”

Before the woman was done speaking, Ty had already pulled his hand away from Dev and stormed off into the crowd.

“Hey, wait. Ty, wait!” Dev pushed through the crowd, following Ty until they reached a familiar alleyway, facing a large viewport, looking down at the planet below. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Tyrus remained silent, staring angrily out the viewport. 

“Hey, look I’m sorry about all that, do… do you get that a lot?” Ty turned and glared at him. “Okay, I kinda figured. I- I mean, if it bugs you that much that people think you’re a girl, why not just shave your eyebrows?”

“Because that’s letting them win!” He shouted. Then he sighed, taking in a deep breath and saying, “Can I tell you a story? Come sit down.” Ty led him to a bench opposite the viewport and sat down. Dev sat and listened.

“I was born a slave on Nar Shaddaa. My mother was taken from Ryloth before she even knew she was pregnant. When I was born, they saw how flat my brow was and thought I was a girl. From the very moment I was born. But then they saw… the rest, and, well, you know. But, the older I got, the girlier I got. They said I would make an excellent pleasure slave. They said I was ‘exotic.’ They called me ‘Eeth-dopa-soocha.’ Do you know what that means in Huttese?” 

Devari shook his head. 

“It means ‘Best of Both Worlds.’ When my mother was dying, I took her in my arms and she said, ‘Don’t ever let them tell you who you are. One day you’ll leave this place, and you’ll be the bravest and strongest man in the whole galaxy. Because you already are.’ It wasn’t long after that the wrong guard fell asleep on the wrong shift, and I killed my way out of there. I’ve been carrying her promise on my shoulders ever since.” 

Devari couldn’t speak. All he could do was stare at the twi’lek. He watched as a single tear ran down his soft blue cheek. Without thinking, he reached out and gently brushed it away with one finger.

“Ty, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t ever have imagined…” Ty sniffled,

“It’s fine, really. None of that was your fault. Or that,” he gestured back toward the street, “ You didn’t know about any of that. I’m sorry I stormed off, it just kinda got to me I guess. It’s hard for me to accept when somebody, you know, likes me. It just brings up all that stuff again.”

“Well, I like you,” Dev said, gently placing a hand under Ty’s jaw, turning his face toward him, “And for a lot more than how you look.” He leaned in offered a kiss, which he felt reciprocated, as Ty threw his arms around Dev’s neck and embraced him, the two yet again entwined in a passionate kiss against the backdrop of the planet below. 

After they parted, Dev said, “Hey, let’s keep going and get that lunch, huh? All this upper-level, street-side garbage is for tourists anyway.” He stood up, offering Ty his hand again. “C’mon, I’ve got someone I want you to meet.”

 

* * *

 

The two stepped out of the turbolift hand-in-hand, Devari leading the way through a much sparser crowd, guiding Ty toward his favorite place in the city. He looked back and was Ty looking around as they walked.

“Ithorians… It’s all locals down here.”

“See, I told you. That top level is cheap spacer food. This is where the real good stuff is. Right here.” They stopped before a sign that Devari knew Ty couldn’t read, but with the smells coming from inside, he didn’t need to. They stepped inside and took two seats at the bar. The barkeep approached and Dev did his best to croak out a warbling, guttural order. The barkeep looked at him quizzically, and then the tinny voice of an old electronic translator buzzed in,

“Nice try, Gora, but you’ll never get it down with only one throat.” An older ithorian stepped out, shooing the barkeep away and settling in front of the two at the bar. 

“Well, you know, I gotta keep trying.”

“Hah, that you do. Either way, it’s good to see you back. And you brought a friend this time.” The ithorian turned to Ty and nodded.

“That I did. This is Tyrus Sedara. I’m trying to show him around the real city. Ty, this is Gurz, the owner of this fine establishment.”

“Ah- co-owner,” Gurz corrected, “My lovely wife would slit me stalk to stalk if I ever failed to credit her contributions.” Dev and Gurz both laughed amicably, and then Dev ordered for himself and Ty. 

As Dev ate, he made sure to keep an eye on Ty, and was rewarded when he saw his eyes light up and his face turn to him, full of excitement and disbelief. They happily devoured their meals, with seconds, and dessert. 

After the restaurant, they strolled through the streets, taking in the view from a few choice places Dev showed to Ty, enjoying the sight of his smiling face perhaps more than the beautiful planetary vistas. Eventually, the two returned to the upper level, and to the building where Ty was staying. 

“Well, uh,” Ty said, face turning that same rich violet again, “I, uh, I ended up having a real good time after all.”

“Yeah,” Dev replied, pulling the blushing twi’lek into his arms, “Me too.”

After a prolonged kiss, Ty stepped toward the door and said, 

“Do, uh, do you want to come in?” Dev smiled at the genuine nerves he could see in his face, and countered, 

“I have a better idea. Come stay with me. Don’t bother wasting your money here, bring your stuff and stay with me while we’re here.” He could see Ty thinking it over for a moment before he said,

“Okay, sure. But we have to be careful. Nobody can find out about this. You know, about… us.” Dev was taken aback for a moment,

“Why? Are you embarrassed, or…” Ty shook his head and smacked both hands playfully against Dev’s chest. “Because you’re an officer, stupid!”

“Oh, haha, right. I guess I am, huh?”

“Lieutenant Devari Gora. You really are kinda stupid sometimes, huh? Why do I like you so much?” Dev shrugged and said honestly,

“I couldn’t say.” 

“Well, c’mon,” Ty said, and pecked him on the cheek before opening the door, “You get to come in anyway to help me get my stuff.” 

Dev smiled and followed after him. Before too long, they had carried Ty’s few belongings to the ambassadorial complex and settled down for the night, together. 


	5. Tyrus II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrus wakes Devari up to report for duty.

 

**CHAPTER V:**

**Tyrus II**

 

Ty crawled around under the covers, trying his hardest not to awaken Dev with his movements. He navigated around Dev’s sleeping body, careful of his lekku dragging softly over his sleeping partner’s legs. He positioned himself with his face over Dev’s crotch. He leaned down until his blue skin was almost touching the light brown of his human lover. He let his breath out slowly, and then kissed the tip of Devari’s cock. The half-erect thing he’d felt brush against him through the sheets twitched slightly before Ty kissed it again.

“You know,” he whispered to it, “You’re not so intimidating right now, are you?” He kissed it again is it began to swell and stiffen. “Nah, in fact, I think you’re nice.” He let the veiny shaft press up against his face, stifling a giggle as he felt it throb slightly against his cheek. Slowly, he slid up the length until he found his lips once again pressed against the head. He parted his lips and slid them over the head and down the shaft, taking the girthy thing into his mouth. 

As he drooled and sucked on the thing that had suddenly started spending so much time inside of him, Ty heard movement, and felt the sheets being lifted from over him. He heard Dev say,

“Mmmm, I’ve been visited by a blue angel.” Ty ignored the flattery and continued to bob his head up and down, sliding his lips and tongue across the engorged length of Dev’s cock, relishing the human’s quiet moans, until the felt him moving. Dev got up from the bed and said to Ty, “Here, let me help you out with that.”

“Oooh,” purred Tyrus, “So gentlemanly.” Ty turned around, positioning himself on all fours, facing Dev, who stood at the end of the bed and wasted no time sliding his cock back into Ty’s waiting mouth. He gradually built up speed, thrusting himself over Ty’s soft lips and into his wet mouth. His mouth really was watering. The sensation of the man pushing his cock into Ty’s mouth, precum mixing with his saliva and dripping down his throat, was enough that Ty found himself stroking his own cock. 

He felt a shudder pass through his body as Devari took a hold of his lekku at the base, using them as handles to slide Ty’s mouth over his cock. The sensation of the humans strong hands around his sensitive head tails, thumbs gently stroking their bases began to overwhelm him for a moment. It meshed with the musky scent filling his nostrils and the salty taste running over his tongue to make his cock twitch and throb in his hand. 

As Dev thrust into Ty’s mouth, pushing the head of his cock against the back of his throat, Ty stroked himself in time. He kept in rhythm as Dev sped up, precum dripping out over his fingers as Dev’s dripped out over his tongue. He was already about to cum as he felt the first surging bursts of Dev’s semen shoot their way into the back of his throat. He started cumming immediately as he swallowed the first gulp of the load, his own seed shooting out onto the bed. As he swallowed the thick bursts of his lover’s sperm, he felt a cough rising in his throat. He let the still cumming cock flop out of his mouth as he coughed, semen spilling out of his mouth and dripping down his chin. He was still cumming, cock twitching between his clenched fingers, as he felt another blast of Dev’s semen splatter onto his face.

From somewhere above him, he heard Dev ask,

“Woah, hey, you okay, Tails?” before he flopped back onto the bed and laughed. He opened his eyes, well, the one without jizz dripping over it, and looked up at Dev, who was leaned over, a concerned look on his face. 

“I’m fine, big guy. You just did a real number on me is all.”

“Funny, I was about to say the same thing.” The two laughed, and Dev extended a finger, wiping off Ty’s lips and kissing him softly. 

Dev stepped into the refresher and tossed Ty a towel. It was from under the towel that Ty heard the buzzer from the door. Shocked, he turned to Dev for an answer. 

“Oh, uh, I guess that must be them. “  
“Who?”

“Well, you know, whoever Captain Udari sent to get us.”

“What? Why would she do that?” He saw Dev scratch the back of his head and shrug as he said, pointing at the time display next to the bed, 

“Well… because we were supposed to fall in a half hour ago.”

“WHAT!?”

“Heh heh. Oops!”


	6. Kydar II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorn Squadron takes on the mission of finding a new base.

**CHAPTER VI:**

**Kydar II**

 

Kydar waited anxiously in the hallway, trying not to let Dowan notice that she was trembling with anticipation for the moment the door opened. The nautolan reached out his hand and buzzed the door again. Kydar’s mind raced with the possibilities of what could be going on on the other side of that door. Were they in there together? Had they spent the whole weekend together? Had they slept together? Had they-

Her thoughts were cut off as the door hissed open, a shirtless Devari standing in the opening.

“Hey there, Do.” The dark skinned human turned to Kydar and said, “Hey Hairball,” eliciting what could only be called a squeak in reply. “I guess I’m running a little late, huh? Sorry about that, things got a little, uhh…” As Devari scratched the back of his head in thought about his explanation, Dowan leaned around him and asked,

“Hey Dev, did you know there’s a naked twi’lek in your bed?”

“Hi guys,” said Tyrus meekly from inside the room.

“I, uhh, I guess we’re in trouble, huh?” Dev said, defeat clear in his voice.

Kydar felt her heart nearly jolt out of her chest. She could feel her pulse pounding from her eyeballs to her crotch. Her eyes shot back and forth between the two men on either side of the doorway. Panicked thoughts overwhelmed her mind. It couldn’t end like this. Not so soon. Not when they’d come so far. Her special boys had gotten so close. If only she’d gotten to see-

“Nah.” Kydar’s mouth slackened for a moment as she stared at Dowan’s reply. “I’m not petty or stupid enough to turn you in for something like this. Besides, if we got in trouble every time we fucked someone we outrank, I’d have been court martialled by now.” Kydar’s fear was instantly replaced with a soaring sense of relief. She couldn’t stop herself grinning as Devari said,

“Hah. I guess so. Thanks, Do. We’ll be ready in just a minute.” The nautolan shrugged as he stepped aside to wait, and Kydar felt a twinge inside her, as she caught a fleeting glimpse of Tyrus’ bare ass as the door slid shut.

 

* * *

 

Kydar struggled to sit still as she nervously glanced back and forth between Tyrus and Devari, both thankfully paying closer attention to the briefing than she was, until she heard her name mentioned.

“Kydar’s droids have proved of some use in this, and have turned up what seems to be a pretty good lead.” Thorn Leader was standing before the squadron, huddled around the tiny briefing room table again, listening to her explain the mission plan. “We’ve known for a while that after the destruction of the Death Star, the Empire has been planning on strengthening the force of the fleet. What we’ve learned recently is that this effort includes the reactivation of a large number of Acclamator-class assault ships.”

“Old Clone Wars carriers?” Dowan interjected, “Shit, just one of those could serve as a base for our whole cell!”

“Precisely,” the distinguished Mirialan woman continued. Kydar found herself reflecting on how pretty she still was, even in her advancing age. She hung on that thought for a while before drifting back to the two boys seated opposite each other at the briefing table. She let herself be only slightly distracted by thoughts of the two of them together as Thorn Leader continued the briefing.

“Now, it’s thanks to Kydar’s little droid network that we’ve been able to learn about a small number of these decommissioned ships that somehow made their way into the hands of a private dealer. Unfortunately, this reputable businessman decided to unload the last of his stock some time ago and invest his earnings in this.” A hologram emerged from the center of the table, depicting the large and lavish entryway of a casino, bearing the name, “Red Velvet.

“It’s one of the biggest and newest attractions on the Wheel. They call it a ‘luxury casino and pleasure resort,’ but what it mostly is is a front for illegal large-sum transactions. Such as the private sale of, say, a heavily armed warship. We don’t know how many, or even if any of them were actually sold complete rather than scrapped, but any record of it will be stored there. Intel also suggest that some of the co-owners have ties to Black Sun. But, we can use that to our advantage.”

Kydar chimed in,

“They won’t be expecting someone acting on their own to try and crack their system. Not even the Hutts would mess with Black Sun right now. If we could get in, I mean, physically onto the station and slice in manually…”

“Think you can do it?” She looked at Kydar with a mixture of curiosity and optimism that filled the cathar with a strange sense of pride.

“Absolutely. If we work our way in through the station’s basic automation systems, air control and stuff like that… We could do it right from the docking bay.”

“Perfect. Now-” Captain Udari was cut off by Ashana asking,

“Hang on, though. The Wheel? Isn’t that the station where they make you leave a ten thousand credit deposit per head just to get on? I don’t think the Alliance has that kinda money to be risking on just following leads.” Thorn Leader cleared her throat and continued,

“Well, that is true. But, we know that they waive that rule for shipments being delivered to businesses on the station. We also know that, true to its name, much of the… ugh, ‘appeal’ of Red Velvet is that it is staffed entirely by-”

“Lemme guess,” Kenta interjected, “Zeltrons,” he and Kana said in unison.

“Right. So, we’ve scheduled for the crew of the Close Encounter to-” Most of the pilots groaned at the name. “What?”

“I hate flying that old rust-bucket!” Kenta complained.

“Hey, we’re lucky to still have that old rust-bucket. Doubly lucky that the Empire hasn’t tied it to the Alliance yet. Besides, you won’t be flying it. Red Velvet doesn’t hire its staff directly. Their employees work, uhm…” She hesitated, casting a glance toward Tyrus that Kydar managed to catch before she continued, “under contract, let’s say. So Kydar, you’ll be acting as the pilot making the delivery, and Devari will be… ensuring the twins’ employment. Or rather, at least making it seem that you intend to do so. At least until Kydar gets the information we need. All four of you have specific files on the details of the mission. As for the rest of us, we’ll be formed up a jump away from the station, waiting for the signal that things either went right or went wrong. Either way, we’ll be there to assure extraction. Does everyone understand what is expected of them?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” they all replied.

“Excellent. Let’s get to work. We only have a few hours before we need to leave.

 

* * *

 

Kydar made her way down the boarding ramp anxiously. The checks were all made and the battered old YT-2000 was ready to fly. All they needed in order to depart was Devari. She walked quietly across the docking bay and peered through the doorway to the access hallway. There, standing in the shadows, she saw Devari and Tyrus. She didn’t hear what they were saying, but she saw them kiss.

She spun around, back against the wall between them, and felt her heart racing. She was still calming herself when Devari emerged and turned to see her.

“Oh, hey. There you are. You ready?”

Kydar nervously muttered an affirmative.

“Alright. Let’s roll. Looks like it’s just gonna be you, me, and the twins, huh Hairball?”

“Uh, y-yeah, I mean, yes sir, Lieutenant Gora.”

“Nuh-uh, remember, we’re undercover. Just call me D. Right, K?”

“Oh! Uh, yeah. Yeah, D.” She smiled nervously and followed the human back aboard the ship.

The twins were already aboard and dressed for their parts. For a pair who typically chose skimpy outfits deliberately, they didn’t seem particularly happy about the attire the mission called for. Devari spoke with them a bit before making his way to the cockpit, reassuring them that as long as everything went to plan, they would have no problem exerting their combined influence and talking their way out. And that if things didn’t go as planned, they would just improvise. He seemed more confident in this backup plan than any of the others. It was true that they would have the rest of the squadron ready and waiting for them, but it didn’t dispel the nerves that Kydar felt as she took her seat in the co-pilot’s position and they took off for the Wheel.

 

* * *

 

They landed without incident, and the other three were escorted to a service entrance to the casino almost as soon as they stepped out. Kydar waited nervously until they and their escort had left, and then stepped out of the ship, to plug the ship’s power cable into the docking bay’s recharge port. She cautiously looked around before slipping the auxiliary data cable into the computer terminal next to the power socket, and made her way back into the ship. There, next to the main computer console, Arthree was already waiting.

“Alright,” she said to the orange astromech, “This is where the fun begins.”


	7. Kana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kana uses her skills to infiltrate Red velvet.

  **CHAPTER VII:**

**Kana**

 

Kana followed Devari and the station guards, walking in step with her brother. He reached out his hand to hers in support. She held it, and took comfort in the fact that whatever happened, they were in this together. She clung to her brother’s hand until they reached a set of two doors, with a well-dressed man standing between them. He exchanged a few words with the guards before they returned and explained what would happen.

“We’ll take them from here for the interview process. You can feel free to go on out and enjoy some time on the floor while we work this out and ready your payment. Feel free to enjoy a few drinks. On the house.”

Devari nodded, looked back at the twins, and departed through the left-facing door onto the bustling casino floor. The well-dressed man then led them through the right door, into a small waiting room, housing little more than a receptionist’s desk and a few chairs. The human spoke to Kenta first,

“You come with me, we’ll interview you first.” He turned to Kana, “You sit right there, we’ll send for you when it’s your turn.”

Kana nodded and sat, silently watching her brother be led away through another nondescript door, and then was alone, save for the receptionist busily filing data behind the desk. She sat and waited for what felt to be an eternity. Each passing moment brought with it new worries about this plan. She worried for Kenta, for Devari, for Kydar. They had been separated so quickly, and now there were so many different ways the plan could go awry. After an agonizingly long time, Kana noticed that the receptionist had vanished from behind her desk. She reappeared quickly after that, carrying what appeared to be a neatly folded staff uniform.

“Here,” instructed the young pantoran woman, “go into the refresher and change into this. It’s that door right there.” She pointed. “Once you’re done, you can head right in. Mister Xurez will be waiting for you.”

Kana took the clothing and did as she was told, stepping into the admittedly rather luxurious refresher and began to change. The uniform was simple, but revealing. No surprises here. A pair of navy blue thigh-high stockings and elbow-length gloves, with a single-piece mini dress to match. The dress was short, to say the least. She had to fight with it to get it to go down far enough to hide her underwear completely. It didn’t help that the slim-fitting dress hugged aggressively onto her curves, stretching taut around her wide hips and squeezing together her breasts, the low-cut top revealing a significant amount of cleavage. A small diamond-shaped opening revealed the area around her navel, with a larger diamond showing off most of her back.

 

She walked directly up to the door Kenta had been escorted through and buzzed the panel next to it. After a brief pause, a man’s deep, smooth voice eased its way through the intercom,

“Please, do come in.” She steadied herself, saying one last time in her head,

Just focus. All you have to do is the same thing you always do. Get close, give him one good whiff, and he’s yours. From there it’s all easy as pie. If Kenta hasn’t already won the whole place over by now. 

With that, she stepped through the door. She found herself at the bottom of a fittingly lavish set of stairs. She climbed and found herself in a large office, massive wood desk facing her, and backed by large windows which she could see overlooked the casino floor. There was a large, cushioned chair behind the desk, its back turned to her, occupant most likely gazing out over the busy floor. The same smooth voice came from the man in the chair. 

“Thank you for humoring the request to take the interview already in uniform. We prefer to be able to gauge our applicants… merits, in the appropriate context.”

“Of course, sir,” Kana replied in carefully measured speech. She had to be cautious with her words until the pheromones could take effect. And she knew she would have to be closer than this. So she began to slowly approach the desk as she spoke. “I have to say, the uniforms are quite flattering. The design is rather striking at first, but it highlights a beautiful zeltron body quite well. I have to give my compliments to the designer.” She placed her hands down on the desk, leaning forward and smiling, “I may even take it home with me.”

The man laughed. 

“Ah, well that’s just the problem. You see,” the chair slowly spun around, revealing the falleen’s green skin and ridged brow, sloped cockily to the side, “Your brother tried just the same thing.” Kana took a step back in shock. Xurez pressed a button somewhere under his desk, and a panel opened in the wall, revealing Kenta, restrained by two rather large security droids, with another pointing a blaster at the back of his head. Kana glared back at the falleen.

“Yes, it is unfortunate to see new hires acting out already. Thankfully, we do take precautions for these type of things. We aren’t amateurs, after all.” He laughed again and Kana felt her blood boil. “However, I do tend to be forgiving, that is my weakness. If you can prove your worth, you can make up for your and your brother’s little attempted subterfuge.”

He pressed another button and addressed the receptionist, “Allay, dear, have the boys find our new good friend Mr. D, and escort him to one of the private rooms. Tell him we have a special performance for him, as a thanks for his delivery. Something to break the ice before negotiations.” 

“What are you going to do to him?”

“A bold question, in your position, but I like it. However, I’m not going to do anything to him, you are. It’s a rather simple matter of proving that you can do the job of serving our customers. Your job is to make sure that their every desire is catered to here at Red Velvet, even the ones they haven’t expressed yet.”

“So.... you want me to…”

“Seduce him? No, no. Nothing so vulgar. I simply want to to help him realize his true, deepest desires, and fulfil them to the best of your ability.” Kana watched in disgust as his eyes made their way up and down her body. “And you do seem to have at least some ability at that.” 

Two more well-dressed men emerged from the staircase behind Kana, each wearing a breathing mask. “Ah,” Xurez said, “Perfectly timed, as usual. Bring this one to the private room with Mr. D. Give them all the time they need. Oh, and remember, miss Kana- We’ll be watching.” 

As she was escorted through the back hallways of the casino, Kana thought about what was about to happen. She ran through potential options again and again, and each time she only came out with one thing being the safest option to get them all out of this safe. And, for her brother’s sake, she gave herself a moment to acknowledge the guilt. The guilt she felt, for just a moment, at how much she was going to enjoy this. 

She stepped into the room to find that Devari was already there. The door slid shut behind her and she took a step toward him. 

“I, uhm, welcome to Red Velvet, I guess.” She shook off her nerves, exuding both confidence, and mind-altering chemicals. She took another step forward. “Do you like what you see?” She spun around slowly, and stepped forward toward Devari, leaning in to display her cleavage and place a hand gently on his chest. He responded slowly, looking incredulous at first, but she could feel as her pheromones took over.

“Uhhh, yeah… yeah, I do.” She stepped yet closer, letting her hand slide down over his chest, feeling the sculpted muscle even through his shirt. She lowered her hand to his crotch, feeling the growing bulge already straining against his pants. She looked up into his eyes, her breasts pressing against his chest. 

“Then it’s yours.” She lingered for a moment before adding, “On behalf of Red Velvet, for the duration of your time with us, sir.” Devari gazed at her and nodded slowly. “Uhh, Sir, this is the part where you have your way with me.”

“Good,” he replied, and forcefully kissed her. As soon as she was able to process the feeling of his lips on hers, she felt his arms enveloping her, as he grabbed her ass with both hands. She let out a squeak of shock in spite of herself, the sound muffled against his mouth, his lips and tongue still engaged with hers. 

She felt his strong hands squeezing her buttcheeks, rubbing across the round, wide curves of her ass. She felt his fingers firmly gripping her, making gentle indentations where they pressed into the soft, supple flesh. She felt a rising sensation inside her, that familiar feeling of excitement, as his hands worked their way under her dress, and peeled it up past her waist. The exposed red skin contrasted against the blue of the outfit and the white of her panties, which were now soaked to the point of transparency. 

Devari broke their kiss to draw in a deep breath, and Kana took the opportunity to stop stroking his cock through his pants, and began to undo them. She hadn’t made it past the second button before the monster she’d always expected he was packing sprung out, tearing his fly open. Her eyes widened as she watched it continue to grow, finally becoming fully erect, veins throbbing along the shaft. She was still gazing down at it as the veiny shaft pressed against the red diamond of bare skin around her navel.   She found herself thinking, 

Fuck me, this thing’s going to punch my cervix into my brain!

Suddenly, she felt Dev’s hands on her shoulders, lowering her toward the ground. Her disappointment at the idea of all of this just turning into a blowjob kept her, for just a moment, from remembering that she had control over him. 

“Now, don’t you want something a little, mo-woah!” She felt her legs hit against something, and she was shoved back into the padded armchair in the center of the room. She collected herself in time to see Devari kneeling down before her, and reaching up to her waist to pull off her underwear. “Well, isn’t that a gentlemanly impu-UH-HHUHH-UUuuuulse,” her snarky comment melted away as he placed his lips against her, his tongue sliding eagerly between these lips, as well.

She closed her eyes and laid her head back as he ate her out. She focused on the sensations that were rippling through her core. She felt his strong grip as he groped her ass. She let the waves of pleasure wash over her whole body as his tongue worked itself against the inner walls of her dripping pussy, swallowing the overflowing juices as he sucked on her clit. 

She felt the sensation inside her building and building, she knew she was already nearing a climax as he slid two of his fingers inside her. She couldn’t quite tell whether she thought or said aloud,

“Oh, fuck, you’re gonna make me cum already. You’re gonna make-”

She realized she was speaking out loud as she heard the wordless sound of disappointment and confusion escape her mouth as he pulled away from her. She whimpered out some plea before watching him stand up, and guide his throbbing cock into her desperate, quivering pussy. 

She threw her head back and yelped as the feeling of this monster being thrust into her spiked her immediately into the orgasm she had been so close to reaching. She felt her body tense and convulse as he fucked her right through the peak of her climax. As she managed to open her eyes again, she felt the sensation already building again, as he rhythmically thrust himself into her. She surrendered herself to the familiar desire and cried out, 

“More, Devari, more! Fuck, shove that thing in me as deep as it will go!” She looked over her shoulder, locking eyes with him as she demanded, “I want you to fuck me as hard as you can.” Instantly, she felt him reach down and grab her leg. Without pulling out, he lifted it up over his head, spinning her around so that her face was shoved against the back of the chair. With her back arched and her bare ass facing the ceiling, he did exactly what she’d been hoping for. He fucked her brains out.

She felt his hands tightly holding her hips as he thrust his cock  wildly into her. She moaned and whimpered into the cushioned seat as he pounded her, each powerful thrust rocking her whole body, shoving her face into the back of the chair. She couldn’t help but think, 

Fuck, this is better than I expected. This- he, might be even better than- She shooed away that unsure thought, and replaced it with something more sure. They definitely needed to do this again. As the pounding continued, and she felt herself nearing climax again, she found her words and between violent thrusts panted,

“Shit, Dev… I never knew… you liked it… this… mMMmn, rough. Ahhn, fuck. Don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop, fuck me hard, make me cum again, fuck, fuck , FUCK-”

She screamed through her clenched teeth as she felt herself cumming again. Each hard thrust sent waves of overwhelming sensation tearing through her body. Agonizing pleasure filled her as she felt her innermost spaces being stretched and filled by the monster inside her. 

Even in the throes of the most incredible orgasm, she could feel that he was cumming, too. Not just through the waves of his emotion she could sense, but the throbbing inside of her pussy. He’d forced his cock as deep as it would go, and she could feel the whole length of it pulse with each blast of his sperm he shot into her. As her climax started to fade, she could feel that he was still cumming, his semen filling her up enough that it leaked out with each of the last few thrusts he managed. 

He eventually pulled his cock out of her, and a trail of their combined fluids came dripping out after it. He was still leaned over her, both of them panting and soaked in sweat, when Kana heard the door slide open. 


	8. Tyrus III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrus worries about Devari.

 

**CHAPTER VIII:**

**Tyrus III**

 

Tyrus walked hand-in-hand with Devari through the lower streets of the city floating above Ithor. They had just left Gurz’s restaurant, and were leisurely strolling among the locals. The city was so different down here; still abuzz, but so much more… natural. Thick growths of vines and ivy worked their way over lattices built into the walls. Towering plants dominated each street corner. Even the air felt more real, not like the scrubbed, processed station air they’d been breathing for so long up above. Even Dev seemed to fit in here so comfortably. Ty wondered as he gazed at the human, if that was just how he was everywhere, if he could just… fit in. If he could just… make himself at home, wherever he was. That must be nice, to feel at home. 

Ty’s thoughts were interrupted as they crossed a narrow bridge over a garden below them, by a cry of distress from one of the platforms above. He hadn’t even registered the shape of the object that went tumbling past them when Dev’s hand slipped out of his, and the human went leaping over the guardrail after it. Ty rushed to the side and looked over it to see Devari entangled in one of the leafy shrubs below, holding a lizard-like creature in his arms. 

After only a few minutes, a pair of Ithorian men had emerged and helped Dev out of the garden and back up to the bridge, where Dev reunited the creature with its owner; a frantic ithorian child. He returned the pet to the child, who hugged it and jumped for joy. Ty saw Dev smile and watched as he petted the creature, and received a hug from its thankful owner. Eventually, the child scampered away with its pet and the crowd of onlookers departed. Devari walked back to Ty, who was leaning against the guardrail, watching. Ty continued to watch as he stepped next to him, taking his hand and interlacing their fingers together. They stood like that for a moment, hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder, until Ty said,

“You really are something, Devari Gora,” as they started back on their way.

“Am I?” Dev asked, gently stroking the back of Ty’s thumb with his own.

“Yeah, you are,” Ty replied, then stretched his neck up to kiss Devari on the cheek. “You really are.” 

Tyrus let this memory play in his mind a bit longer. He let the sensation of walking hand in hand with Devari stay with him as he returned to the present, having missed most of the argument going on over the squadron’s shared comm channel.

“I’m telling you, you’d need way more than a single reek to take on a rancor. Reek’s are tough, but rancor’s aren’t just big, they’re smart, too. Tricky.”

“Yeah, plus, a rancor could just pick up a reek and throw it. They’d need to have a numbers advantage.”

“Fine, how many?”

“...Five.”

“Five reeks?”

“Yup.”

“Banthashit. Three, tops.”

“Hey, Sedara,” Thorn Leader’s voice came through Ty’s comm, but the discussion still continued in the background, “I know you’re worried, but he’ll be fine.”

“Who, the rancor?” 

She laughed,

“C’mon, son. You know I who I mean. Devari.” 

He hesitated to reply. “Don’t worry, we’re not on open comms. It’s just you and me.”

“I-uh, I mean yeah. Yeah, of course I’m a little worried, about, you know, everyone. But, they, uh, they know what they’re doing, and, uh…”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“Uhmm…” 

She sighed,

“Give me a little more credit than that, Sedara. You think I can’t tell what it means when you’re not adding in your smug little comments? Besides, Gora’s not the only one who’s friends with the ambassador.”

Ty’s blushed so hard that he could feel the heat coming off inside his helmet. 

“I-uh, I mean, we, uh… We’re- we just…”

“Take it easy, son. You’re not in trouble. Remember, this isn’t the Empire. I’m not here to tell you who you’re allowed to love.” His face was so purple that he could see it in reflected in his visor. 

“W-well, I, I mean I wouldn’t say- I, that’s a little-” 

Captain Udari drowned him out with laughter,

“Well, whatever’s going on, I’m happy for you two, as long as it doesn’t get in the way of your work.” 

Ty would only manage to reply with,

“Y-yes, ma’am.”

“And, by the way, I really am sure he’s fine. As long as they all follow the plan, there shouldn’t be any problems.”


	9. Devari II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devari, Kana, and Kenta make a mysterious new friend.

 

**CHAPTER IX:**

**Devari II**

 

Devari stood leaned over Kana, with his pants around his ankles and his cock hanging out. He and Kana both stared at the security droid in the open doorway, a mixture of fluids dripping from their privates. Dev felt his wits starting to return to him as he pulled up his pants and refastened them. As his memory of the last twenty-five minutes or so became clear, he picked up Kana’s still damp panties and handed that to her, glaring at her as she took them with an apologetic look on her face. 

After making themselves decent, they looked to the droid, who seemed to signal for them to follow. It led them out of the private room and through the back of the casino, taking a right and leading them down a narrow service corridor. Dev heard Kana whisper to him,

“You know, in my defense, they made me do that. And you wouldn’t have done it if you didn’t want to at least a little.”

“That’s not the point and you know it.”

“Yeah, well, anyway. Where do you think Metalhead here is taking us?”

“Probably the same place they’re holding your brother.”

“You figured out that part, too, huh?”

“I suspected that they’d separate you two, and if they figured out you weren’t really ‘looking for work,’ then they’d bring me in to get to the bottom of it. The only thing that really surprised me was seeing you instead of a goon squad.” 

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

As the corridor widened, they saw Kenta, who ran up and hugged his sister. “Ew, why are you sweaty?”

“Forget about that, how’d you get out?”

“Well,” he gestured to the droid, “Big Fella over here came up after Xurez went to go do… whatever, and I guess told the others he was taking over guard duty. Then he undid my binders and led me down here.”

Dev listened while watching the droid, which was now gesturing for them to follow it again. “Where’s it want us to go now?” Kenta asked. Dev looked over his shoulder and saw two other security droids rushing down the corridor toward them.

“I’d say we’re about to find out.”


	10. Kydar III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kydar and Arthree uncover sensitive information, and help the team escape.

 

**CHAPTER X:**

**Kydar III**

 

“Okay, Arthree, just make sure you keep your signal in phase with the station’s support systems.” Kydar grinned to herself as she panned across screens and screens of data. Delivery schedules, employee information, private recordings, customer records, financial data. She had everything. All she had to do was sort through it. The best part of it all was that they wouldn’t even know she’d been there. 

“I can’t believe we got this the first try. It’s like they believed so much in the station’s security they didn’t even consider to defend against an attack coming from inside the sub-systems. What do you have next, Arthree?” The orange droid beeped and whistled. “‘Personal finances’? Perfect. That will be what we need. Copy everything.” Arthree added another string of beeps and chimes. Kydar was so engrossed in the sea of information pouring out of Red Velvet’s computer system that it took more than a few seconds for her to realize what  the droid had said.

“Wait, cameras?” She began to pull up views from inside the casino. “Like, all the cameras?” Her question was answered as the display changed to show views of all the private rooms. She covered her eyes and frantically swiped the views away. “Oh woah, woah, okay, ew, I didn’t- wait… did I just see…” She looked intently back at the screen, pawing through camera feeds until she saw Devari and Kana. They were standing very close, and she had her hand on his chest.  Kydar’s jaw dropped. 

She regained control of her slackened jaw and asked, “A-arthree, do we have audio?” She turned back just in time to see Kana with her breasts pressed up against Devari. The audio cut in.

“This is the part where you have your way with me.”

“Good.” The cathar’s feline eyes bulged as she watched them kiss.

“Bad! Very bad! This is all wrong! Why are they doing this? He’s supposed to… Hang on, hang on... “ Kydar began trying to rationalize the carnal acts she was seeing on the display. “It doesn’t make sense… Wait, that’s right, it doesn’t make sense! This isn’t the plan. He wouldn’t be…” She trailed off as she watched Kana pull out Devari’s cock. It was even bigger than she had imagined it would be hard. As it smacked against the zeltron’s red navel, she recollected herself. “He wouldn’t be doing this unless she was making him! But what does that mean, Arthree, why is she doing this?” She turned to the astromech, who supplied no answers. She turned back to see the human’s face vanishing between Kana’s legs. “Woah.” 

Kydar stared at the display as she watched Kana bite her lower lip, and listened to her begin to moan. She felt a sudden, hungry twinge somewhere within her lower body.

“Uh, A-arthree, could uh, could you- Make sure you’re recording this. Y-you know, to review, for later.” The droid beeped in reply, but Kydar was engrossed as she watched Devari plunge himself into Kana’s dripping wet pussy. She stared, watching the human vigorously thrust into the moaning, panting zeltron. She felt the incessant, insistent tingling spread inside her, as the feeling of moisture spread into the fur of her groin. By the time Devari rolled Kana over, Kydar’s pussy was begging for attention, and threatening to soak through her pants. 

She had begun to slowly reach down toward her groin as her thoughts had wandered beyond her control. A part of her still wondered why this was happening, why Kana was doing this. What could she have to gain? Could someone have told her to do it? Were they watching as well? If they were, where were they? And where was-

“Kenta! They must have Kenta!” her hand flew from her eager privates to the computer console, searching through the camera feeds until she saw him. He stood alone in a small room, flanked by security droids. “Droids… that must be why they couldn’t talk their way through it. Hmm… They must be controlled by… “ She turned to look at Arthree, still connected to the casino’s computer system, and grinned. 

 

* * *

 

Kydar and Arthree guided their friends through the service hallway via the droid they had hijacked. They could only maintain a direct override connection with one at a time, but it seemed to be doing the trick. They were almost out when Kydar noticed two more of the large droids had almost caught up to them. Panicked, she commanded the droid to gesture to the door that led to the station’s main service corridor, and then to tackle the other encroaching droids. She lost signal as the three lumbering machines collided, and she took the opportunity to seal the door behind her fleeing friends. 

It didn’t take long at all for the three to arrive at the docking bay and clamber aboard the ship. As they entered, Kydar raised the boarding ramp behind them and took off. After breaking away from the station, she began to wonder why the others hadn’t come to the cockpit. She went back to the lounge and found them all staring at the computer console, the video of Devari and Kana still playing on loop. Kana sat quietly, avoiding Devari’s gaze, looking embarrassed for the first time Kydar had ever seen. Kenta reclined across from her, grinning ear to ear. Devari shook his head and switched off the display. 

“C’mon, we’ve gotta get out of here.” he led them back to the cockpit and took the pilot’s seat. As Devari plotted their hyperspace route, the four sat in an uncomfortable silence. Once they had made the jump, he turned to face the others.

“Did we get what we needed?”

Kydar nervously nodded.

“We got everything.”

“Good. In that case, I have a suggestion I think we can all agree on. When we get back, we explain very simply that we got in, got our information and got out. And then none of us speaks about what happened here again. Agreed?”

They agreed.


	11. Kenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Udari examines Kenta's health after his altercation at Red Velvet.

 

**CHAPTER XI:**

**Kenta**

 

The moment the Close Encounter dropped out of hyperspace, the ship’s comm was assailed with whooping cheers from the rest of the squadron. Kenta smiled as he watched his friends in their X-wings zip around them and form up behind them to return to Ithor. Thorn Leader chimed in over the celebrations.

“All right, cut the chatter. Were you followed?”

“No, Ma’am, I don’t believe so,” Devari replied.

“Well, let’s make this a couple of jumps, just to be safe. Transmitting coordinates now.” 

After a few jumps to cover their trail, Thorn Squadron finally returned to their temporary base. By the time the boarding ramp of the old Corellian freighter had lowered, the other pilots were already rushing in to meet the four as they exited. They surrounded them as they emerged, shaking hands and slapping shoulders. This continued until Captain Udari began to order them apart. 

“Come on now, you can congratulate them after they’re debriefed. Now get, go.” Thorn Squadron’s leader began pushing her way through the crowd of excited pilots. They all gradually complied, filing out of the docking bay, but not before Kenta felt a hand gently grasp his wrist. He spun around to see Tyrus, looking concerned.

“Damn, Ken, are you okay? What happened to you?”

As Tyrus gently touched a hand to Kenta’s face, he realized that the black eye he had received when the droids first jumped him was probably pretty dark by now.”

“Oh, no, it’s nothing. I’m fine, it was just a little dust up. Everything went fine.” The twi’lek’s gentle features were still contorted with worry.

“Are you sure? I mean, what happened? Why is Kana dressed like that?” Kenta looks over to his sister, still in the revealing blue dress, still looking rather disheveled.

“Look, Ty, I gotta go, okay?” As he saw the genuine concern in Ty’s deep green eyes, he felt a twinge of guilt. “I’ll tell you after the debriefing, okay?”

“Okay.” Ty nodded with clear reluctance. 

Kenta stepped forward just a bit, and watched out the corner of his eye as Tyrus made his way over to Devari. 

“Hey big guy.”

“Hey.” He watched as the twi’lek and human embraced, Tyrus almost throwing himself into Devari’s arms. As the two whispered to each other, Kenta felt a strange feeling he couldn’t quite place, a feeling almost of… But no, that was crazy. He was just worried about his sister. Besides, why would he be jealous, he’d had every chance to- His thoughts were broken up by Thorn Leader’s shout,

“Kenta! Get your red ass over here! Gora!” Kenta turned to look at the two, still tenderly holding each other, “Make it quick.” 

 

* * *

 

The debriefing went about as expected. They weren’t able to get anything past the captain. Even the twins had never been able to hide anything from her for long. She claimed her resistance from their pheromones was because her nostrils were scarred from chemicals the Separatists had tested on her village during the Clone Wars. Kenta insisted that she must have the Force, given the way she always seemed to always know when they tried to bend the rules. 

After surrendering the information on her droid, Kydar was dismissed before the others. Captain Udari spoke with Kana and Devari privately before dismissing them, which left Kenta in the briefing room alone, save for the medical droid that had been brought in to assess and treat any injuries he’d sustained from Xurez’s metal goons.

It was a bit awkward when the captain returned, with the full-body examination still ongoing. She seemed to generally ignore the proceedings, focusing more on the data they’d retrieved. Kenta was almost sure, though, that he’d caught her once or twice examining him herself, out of the corner of her eye. 

“Examination complete,” declared the droid, “Patient displays minor to moderate bruising in several areas, with no severe internal or external injuries. Rest and applied temperature therapy should suffice for treatment. Bacta injections or otherwise invasive treatment not recommended.”

“Thanks, Doc,” the captain replied, “You can power down, now.”

She stood with her back to Kenta, who slowly began to collect his clothing. After a moment her heard her ask, “You’ve had a good deal of sex with a few different members of our squadron, haven’t you?” Kenta stopped, dumbfounded.

“Uhhh…”

“Probably even more than I know about, yes?”

“Uh, Captain Udari, if you’re asking if I’ve been dishonest, I would never do anything to jeopardize-” She shook her head, her bob of blue hair swaying, revealing the streaks of silver within.

“That’s not what I mean.” 

“I, uh…” Before he could formulate a response, she turned around, revealing that she’d undone her flightsuit down to her navel, exposing her pale green midriff, as well as a black bra which, while practical, still only covered about half of the ample swell of her breasts. 

Kenta’s mind reeled as he took in the details of the captain’s mature, but still shapely body. Age had become apparent in the tone of her skin, but it had not surrendered fully to wrinkles yet, and still looked surprisingly supple. The open flightsuit sagged to the sides over her wide hips, and drifted down across her shoulders, creating a green tableau which was parted at the center by her significant cleavage. As she cleared her throat, he looked up to her face. The trefoil pattern of small, tessellated, diamond-shaped tattoos that made its way down the bridge of her nose and spread across her cheeks highlighted her still sharp, intelligent eyes. Those striking blue eyes, marked as they were in the corners by the beginnings of crow’s feet, met his and she said,

“What I’m getting at is that you don’t seem to have much problem with fucking your squadronmates,” as she began to slowly walk toward him.

“Uhh, well-”

“I wonder how far that sentiment extends.” She continued slowly strutting toward him, eyes locked on his.

“Well, I mean, uh-” He had never been this confused and aroused simultaneously in his entire life.

“Do you find older women attractive, Kenta?”

“I, uh, I mean that depends on, you know, the circumstance, and-”

“Allow me to be more direct.” She stopped with barely more than a foot between them and stood with a hand on her hip, running the other through her hair. “Do you find me attractive, Kenta?” 

He swallowed audibly,

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

She smiled,

“You know, it can get very lonely and stressful, looking out for all you young hotshots.” She leaned toward him, giving him an even better view of her frankly huge tits. “Would you like to help your commander feel less lonely, Kenta?”

His eyes shot from her breasts to her eyes, inches from his. Before he could manage to speak, he felt her fingers wrap around his fully erect penis. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. But here’s the most important part. Do you swear to follow every single command I give you?”

He nodded.

“Good.” She let go of his cock and stepped away from him, turning her back to him as she began to more fully undress. 

“Three rules. Rule one: absolutely no kissing.” She dropped her flightsuit down to the floor. “Rule two: you will do exactly what I say, exactly when I say it, and nothing else.” She stepped out of the suit as it crumpled on the floor, and began to step out of her black panties. Casting them, too to the floor, she met his gaze as she lifted herself to sit on the edge of the table and said, “Rule three: if you tell even a soul a single word of this, I will kill you myself. Understood, young man?”

Kenta nodded again.

“Good.” She spread her legs and turned toward him, revealing a matching set of tattoos, leading from her navel down to a small, neatly trimmed patch of dark blue pubic hair. ”Now get over here, get on your knees, and get to work.”

Unable to keep himself from staring at his commanding officer’s pussy, Kenta slowly walked forward and dropped to his knees. He placed one hand on the soft skin of her thigh, and with the other began to carefully, with his middle finger, probe into the darker green folds of her labia. He gently massaged her clitoris with his thumb, feeling it engorge and stiffen at his touch. Gradually, he slipped in another finger as he felt her pussy growing wetter. 

A short while into doing this, he felt her fingers work their way into his hair. He heard her speak.

“I can finger myself, son. Get in there.”

She tightened her grip on the back of his head and aggressively shoved his face into her groin. He felt her wetness against his cheek and on his lips. Shaking off the surprise, he started pushing his tongue against her, licking and sucking her clit as he felt her drape her legs over his shoulders. He continued licking her wet inner walls and sucking her stiff clit until he felt her hands on his head again. 

“More.”

All he heard was a single word before he felt himself pushed even harder against her. It was all he could do to stiffen his tongue and let his mouth fill with her overflowing juices as she held his face down and thrusted against him. Her pussy spread and pressed itself against his lips and tongue, as she bucked and rolled her hips, grinding her clit against his philtrum. He could barely hear her moaning with her thighs pressed against his head as she aggressively fucked his face. 

“Mmmm, that’s more like it. That’s… that’s it, that’s the way… Here we go. Here… here we… goo-oOOH ffFUCK!”

Her voice built to what must have approached screaming as he felt her tighten her grip, then loosen it. Letting go of his head, letting her arms go slack, and slowly humping his mouth until she let her legs slide off his shoulders and her body lay limp on the table. After a moment which he took to collect himself, to catch his breath and swallow the last bit of her juices left in his mouth, he heard her say,

“Not bad, young man. Not bad. You alright?”

“Uh, yes Ma’am. I’m good.”

“Good. Because you have five seconds to get to your feet and fuck me.

One.

Two.

Three.

Fo-ooohh…”

At three, he was on his feet. At four he shoved his cock inside her. After the feeling of a strong, older woman, who just so happened to be his squadron leader, cumming all over his face, his cock felt hard enough to smash through durasteel. He drove it in deep, grabbing onto her hips and thrusting as deep as he could into her still dripping wet pussy. She placed her hands over his as he thrust into her, biting her lip and nodding as he pounded away.

He watched her body move with each thrust, her inclined position making the slight sagging of her softer areas more apparent. Only now he noticed her slight love handles, as they subtly mimicked the violent shaking of her tits as his body impacted with hers. He took pleasure in imagining what her ass would look like if he were doing this from behind. He looked up to her face and saw that she was looking down over her breasts at where their bodies met, watching his cock slide in and out of her. Her gaze made its way up his body, til it met with his. She smiled,

“You’re being pretty quiet, Ken. What’s on your mind? Thinking that I’m an alright lay, for an old woman?”

“No, Ma’am! Well, yes. Well, I mean, your pussy feels fucking amazing.”

“What a sweet young man,” she said, unfastening her bra, allowing her breasts to splay out across her chest. “Now shut the fuck up and play with my tits.”

“I, uh…” 

She reached up and grabbed him by his hair again, dragging him down against her chest.

“I said get in there!”

He caught himself , placing one hand on each of her tits, thumbs immediately pressing against her nipples, rubbing them in circles until they grew erect, then gently pinching them. He continued stimulating one as he placed his lips around the other, and began gently sucking. 

“Mmmm, good boy. Now, faster.”

He sucked her tit faster until he felt her smack him across the back of the head.

“Not there, stupid!” He felt her heels strike against the small of his back, encouraging him to pick up the pace of his thrusts. He happily complied, fucking his commander as fast as he could while he sucked on her huge tits. He couldn’t help but find humor in the fact that this was happening with the one person he knew that his pheromones didn’t effect. He was pulled out of that thought as he heard her say, with increasing volume,

“That’s it, keep that up, you’re gonna make me cum, fuck, FUCK, you’re making me-” At the last word she gritted her teeth and let out a muffled scream through them. The sensation of her pussy clenching and tightening, of her cumming on his dick instead of his face, got to me nearly too much to withstand. He said,

“Hey Cap, I think I’m gonna pop off, too. D’you want me to-”

She sat up and pushed him away, grabbing onto his cock and squeezing it painfully.

“Hey, ow, OW!”

“Did I fell you you could fucking cum yet?”

“No, but I- OW!”

“Listen to me, son. I haven’t been with a man in fifteen years. I’ll tell you when we’re done. Understood?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

She released her grip on his shaft and got up from the table.

“Good. However, since you did almost ‘pop off’ without my permission, I’m taking away your privilege of touching me.”

“Huh?”

He felt her grabbing his hands and pulling them behind his back, tightly binding his wrists with one of the sleeves of her flightsuit. She walked around him, placing herself opposite the table from him. 

“Now lie down on the table.”

“I, uh-”

She pushed against his chest with both hands.

“I said lie down.”

He fell back onto the table, barely avoiding bashing his head against the hard surface. As he adjusted himself, he saw her step up to him, lean down between his legs, and tenderly kiss the head of his dick. 

“Now, I’m sorry I had to do that, but I need to be sure we have an understanding.” She climbed up onto the table, positioning herself so that her pussy was just barely touching the tip of his cock, still leaking fluids that dripped down his shaft and onto his balls. 

“You are absolutely, under no circumstances, allowed to cum until I say so. Understood?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good.” 

She dropped herself down onto his cock, the full weight of her body channeling down onto his through her ass, which made a loud slapping noise as it impacted against him. She braced herself with a hand on his chest, and continued to ride him faster and faster, until he had to dig his fingernails into his back to keep himself from joining in as she came on his cock again. Eventually, she lifted herself off of him, exposing his throbbing, twitching, desperate cock to the open air before shocking him with the sensation of her lips against his. 

He could barely even process what she was doing, not even realizing what was happening as she licked his lips and the inside of his mouth. He didn’t fully collect himself from the shock until he felt her hand stroking his cock, and heard her gently whisper,

“Mmm, I do still taste good. By the way, you can cum now.”

The first burst of semen shot out what had to be three feet into the air before splatting back down into the sweaty, red surface of his stomach. He continued cumming, shooting out sticky ropes that dripped all over him and down her hand as she tasted his lips and tongue again. As he finished, the pulled away her hand and looked at it quizzically. He watched wide-eyed as she licked a long trail of his thick spunk off her palm, swishing it around in her mouth before swallowing with a disgusted look and wiping the rest off onto his chest. 

He cleaned himself up as she got dressed, and then followed suit. As he was putting his shirt back on, she said,

“That was… very good. Thank you, Kenta. I needed that very badly. I appreciate your enthusiasm.” She stepped up to him, her face inches from him, locked in a hard expression. “And your silence.”

“Not a word, Ma’am. Not to a single soul.”

She smiled.

“Good. Now get out of here, I need to pretend I’ve been working on reports.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

 

* * *

 

After having a short, rather awkward conversation with Tyrus about what had happened back on the Wheel (during which he was constantly worried about his breath still smelling like Captain Udari’s pussy,) Kenta made his way back to the room he shared with his sister. She hugged him, made sure he was alright, and let him go to bed without any questions. She always knew when not to ask questions. He loved his sister very much. Even more so when she turned out the lights and let him sleep for what felt like three days. 


End file.
